Karaoke at Camp Half-Blood
by Centaura243
Summary: Apollo comes and tells the campers to do a karaoke night. They have to sing the songs Gio Navas wrote for them and 2 songs that Apollo picked himself. There is also a screen that shows scenes from their childhood that relate to the song. Rated M because im paranoid and ratings are confusing
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to write this story too because if i just have to write one thing and half of that one thing is a book I'll go crazy. This is after the war. I hope you enjoy!**

Everyone was eating in the mess hall at camp half blood except Leo who was in bunker nine. Suddenly a bright flash appeared and disappeared. In its place was a grinning Apollo and confused Leo. The Apollo kids all bowed and after the shock, so did the rest. He chuckled. "I've found some songs about some of you. Apparently this person read books and wrote songs about you. And they're really good too!" Everyone exchanged confused looks. "There are books about us?" Jason asked. Apollo's eyes widened, like he'd just given away something huge. Apollo quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, this person, Gio Navas has written songs about all of you. And i would like you to sing them. Two days from now at a karaoke night. The ones that have songs written about them will sing those songs and 2 other songs i've picked that describe your past. This karaoke night is meant to show people what no one else knew. G'night." With those words said Apollo vanished and everyone was holding a slip of paper with their song titles on them.

 **Leo's P.O.V**

Leo was really worried. He didn't want to share thingsabout himself. And what did Apollo mean by there were books about us? I had never told anyone about my past except Festus. And he would never tell a soul. He decided to dismiss the idea. He glanced down at his song titles.

 _Welcome to my life by Simple Plan_

 _I'm just a kid by Simple Plan_

 _Embers in the Sky by Gio Navas_

Leo recognized two of them. He listened to them when he felt sad. The other one must of been from that person Apollo mentioned. He felt determined to not let the others see the names of his other songs. They couldn't know that he was broken, weak, and couldn't handle his mother's death. Lot's of people's family had died. He was just weak enough to let it bother him so much after all these years. He set off to the bunker so he could memorize that last song. He already memorized the other two with the amount of time he has listened to the them. And he could sing good contrary to popular belief. He had made a non monster detectable phone for himself right before Apollo had zapped him off. Leo had already made some for his friends, so they could search their own songs up. Leo searched the song on youtube and started playing the song. First there was guitar music. Then the words started up.

 _Teetering off the edge_

 _A final sacrifice they said_

 _My windows closing. I am burning_

 _Ashes of a story unread_

 _And i can taste the smoke_

 _Settling like the last words I spoke_

 _I close my eyes. Ready to die_

 _A destiny can't be revoked_

 _And i am_

 _Embers in the sky_

 _Glittering down_

 _For when the time is right_

 _I'm a fire, a wild flame_

 _And you'll never forget my name_

 _My blazing heart belongs to you_

 _Please stop grieving, I'm coming soon_

 _And at the end we stand_

 _Love, storm, fire, whole again_

 _Memories spin, uncoil within_

 _I'm smiling till the very end_

 _It's getting way too hot_

 _A battle better left unfought_

 _I'll see you on the other side_

 _It has been one hell of a ride_

 _And I am_

 _Embers in the sky_

 _Glittering down_

 _For when the time is right_

 _I'm a fire, a wild flame_

 _And you'll never forget my name_

 _My blazing heart belongs to you_

 _Please stop grieving. I'm coming soon_

 _Ahhh da dahhh ah dahh dahh dahh da da dahh da da da na_

 _Hold your breath for one more second_

 _This will all be over soon_

 _Blood written predestination_

 _Make this sacrifice for you_

 _I'm extraneous and fighting_

 _But I know i'm not pushed off_

 _Stand together, till the end_

 _It's not sacrifice without love_

 _It's not sacrifice without love_

 _And I am_

 _Embers in the sky_

 _Glittering down_

 _For when the time is right_

 _I'm a fire, a wild flame_

 _And you'll never forget my name_

 _My blazing heart belongs to you_

 _Please stop grieving i'm coming soon(Yah)_

Leo was fighting back tears by the time the song was over. It fit him perfectly. Apollo was right. This was amazing. And it fit perfectly with how he had been feeling.

2 days later everything was ready and everyone put their names in a hat. Will Solace picked one out to see who would go first. He picked one after rummaging around a bit and read the name out loud. "Leo Valdez!" Leo was shocked. _He_ had to go first? He was a dead man. But he couldn't exactly disobey Apollo's order to sing. As he passed by he heard the whispers. _Be prepared for the song 'Happy'_ and _he probably has to sing one of those happy childhood songs._ They thought he had it good huh? Then he noticed a screen behind him on the stage. "What's that?" he asked. Will looked at it. " Dad told us to put a screen there to show scenes from your childhood that relate to the song. Leo smirked. _Yes_ he thought _i'll show them._


	2. Chapter 2

**If it's in bold it's on the screen. Italics is the song. Regular is what he's doing while singing the song. Enjoy!**

Leo smirked as he stood on the stage. He whispered to the Apollo band at the back of the stage what song he wanted played. The campers eyes widened in shock at the fact that the song he had chosen was depressing. It was _welcome to my life by simple plan_. They knew it well. As the music started up Leo saw that no one but the Apollo campers recognized the song. Leo was laughing in his head. They didn't know him. Leo started singing.

 _Do you ever feel like breaking down?_ **Leo was crying in Bunker 9.**

 _Do you ever feel out of place?_ **Leo was sitting alone at recess in 3rd grade holding a miniature mechanical dog.**

 _Like somehow you just don't belong_. **Leo was standing out to the side while Percy and Annabeth were making out, Piper and Jason were eating cupcakes and laughing, and Hazel was blushing while Frank flirted with her.**

 _And no one understands you?_ **Leo was looking down while his mom looked at her son with a confused expression.**

 _Do you ever wanna run away?_ **The screen showed Leo running away from his third foster home.**

 _Do you lock yourself in your room?_ **Leo was in bunker nine locking the door**.

 _With the radio turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming_. **Leo was screaming with the radio playing a loud rock song. Outside of the bunker a Hermes camper walked by, looked at the door questionably, and shrugged before walking away.**

 _No you don't know what it's like._ **Leo was shaking his head at a police officer before running away.** __

 _When nothing feels alright._ **Leo was curled up on his bed crying.**

 _You don't know what it's like_. **Leo was sassing a teacher in the screen.**

 _To be like me_ **He was being bullied and punched.**

 _To be hurt_. **Leo was putting a bandage on his knee when he was 4.**

 _To feel lost._ **Leo was looking around a dark forest all alone.**

 _To be left out in the dark._ **Leo was looking abused and sitting on the cold front porch of someone's house.**

 _To be kicked when you're down._ **Leo was running back to someone's house when he saw a kid being held at gunpoint. He saved the kid, took him to his parents, and ran back home. But when got there he tripped and a woman came out of the house and saw him. She ran over and started kicking him screaming "you're late!"**

 _To feel like you've been pushed around._ **Leo was being pushed and shoved by a gang of teenagers.**

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_. **Leo was in his room on the Argo 2 holding a knife to his wrist.**

 _And no one's there to save you._ **Leo shook his head and put down the knife before standing up and going outside.**

 _No you don't know what it's like_ Leo shook his head

 _welcome to my life._ He spread his arms wide and stepped back.

 _Do you wanna be somebody else?_ **Leo was acting like Frank, then like Annabeth.**

 _Are you sick of feeling so left out?_ **Leo was crying while holding a picture of all his friends in the eating in the mess hall. It didn't seem like they knew that he was taking a picture.** _Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over?_ **Leo was shown flying on Festus' back, dead.**

 _Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_ **Leo was painting the words hate, useless, seventh wheel, and all kinds of insults on the wall in his own blood.**

 _Are you sick of everyone around_ **leo was approaching a group of people who were laughing and snickering.**

 _With their big fake smiles and stupid lies._ **They were telling Leo that they were talking about dinner with big obviously fake smiles on their faces when Leo had clearly heard that they were making fun of him and his scrawniness.**

 _While deep inside you're bleeding._ **Leo was holding his chest and coughing hard, pain in his eyes and a picture of everyone from camp half blood in his hands.**

 _No you don't know what it's like when nothing feels alright._ **Leo was leaning on a mirror with a broken look in his eyes.**

 _You don't know what it's like to be like me_ Leo smirked at the shocked looks on all the campers faces before continuing to sing.

 _To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark._ **Leo was getting hit with a belt, pain dancing along his features. Then he was kicked into a closet before getting the door slammed in his face.**

 _To be kicked when you're down_ **Leo was crying and then being kicked by a bully for showing weakness.**

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_ **Leo was being told to go away by a Hermes camper, then going to Annabeth who also told him to go away.**

 _To be on the edge of breaking down._ **Leo looked like he was going to cry but he was in a group of people and he pushed it off.**

 _And no one's there to save you_ **he was surrounded by a gang and was being threatened** _._

 _No you don't know what it's like_ **leo was looking at a group of people laughing and talking as he watched with a sad expression**

 _Welcome to my life_ Leo smirked at all the stunned expressions. As Piper opened her mouth to say something, he continued singing, cutting her off.

 _No one ever lied straight to your face_ **People told Leo that his mother's death was not his fault.**

 _And no one ever stabbed you in the back_ **the gang was shown again shoving a knife into Leo's back. Then it showed leo being betrayed.**

 _You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_ **leo was crying. Then he heard a knock on the door and put a fake smile on his face and opened the door to Piper and Jason.**

 _Everybody always gave you what you wanted_ **a mother in a mall bought a kid some ice cream while Leo was shown on the streets looking starving.**

 _You never had to work it was always there_ **showed a kid reaching for a new shirt when he had a drop of paint on his old one. Then it showed Leo having his shirt covered in dirt and oil while he stole another shirt for himself.** _  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_ Leo shook his head again.

 _To be hurt_ **Leo with his wrist broken.**

 _To feel lost_ **looking around as everyone around him were in couples.**

 _To be left out in the dark_ **People stopped talking and stared at leo as he walked by.**

 _To be kicked when you're down_ **people were yelling at Leo when he had obviously been crying.**

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_ **he looked lost and lonely**

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_ **looked like was about to cry**

 _And no one's there to save you_ **people walked away from him once he entered a room. At least, everyone but the Stolls and surprisingly Clarisse.**

 _No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)_ **he was running away from his 2nd foster home and looking about 9 or 10.**

 _To be hurt. To feel lost_ **leo had an obviously sprained leg and was running in a random direction away from a hellhound.**

 _To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down_ **leo was being bullied and crying in 4th grade.**

 _To feel like you've been pushed around._ **He was sitting in a tree looking at the sunset.** _To be on the edge of breaking down_ **he was in the crow's nest of the Argo 2 looking down and looking like he was considering to jump.** Hazel looked like she was going to cry and the others didn't look much better. _  
And no one's there to save you_ **everyone seemed to be asleep** _  
No, you don't know what it's like_ **he was running through a forest**

 _Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

By the end of the song everyone in camp had disbelieving expressions on their faces. They had no idea that leo had a tough childhood. They didn't know he had been an outcast and was bullied. Half the camp was crying and the other half was in shock. No one knew who leo valdez was behind the smile before this video. "Leo" choked Piper and Hazel before running to him and hugging him, crying. Leo gently pushed them away before turning back to the microphone. "Next i'll be singing _I'm just a kid by Simple Plan."_

 **So how was it? Rate this story from 1-10. 1 being super bad writing and 10 being awesome story. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating! But here's the chapter you have all been waiting for for the past week. If it's in bold it's on the screen. Italics is the song. Regular is what he's doing while singing the song. Enjoy!**

 _I woke up it was 7_ **Leo woke up on his bed in Bunker 9 and looked at the clock. It was 7.** _  
I waited 'til 11_ **he worked on upgrading Festus till it was** **11\. When he was done he watched a screen that showed his friends laughing and training without him.** _  
Just to figure out that no one would call_ **No one even looked for him all those hours alone in bunker 9.** _  
I think I got a lot of friends_ **He was holding a drawing of all his friends from both his past and present.** _  
But I don't hear from them_ **He looked at the monster proof phone he had made and there were no messages or calls on it.** _  
What's another night all alone_ **He was curled up like a ball on his bed. The clock showed 12:00 pm.** _  
When you're spending every day on your own_ **Days passed and Leo didn't step foot out of the Bunker. And no one looked for or called him.** _  
And here it goes_

 _I'm just a kid_ **Leo was crying at 8 years old right after his mom died.** _  
And life is a nightmare_ **He was tossing and turning in bed.** _  
I'm just a kid_ **A school picture of his third grade. He was smiling and that was the day before his mother had died.** _  
I know that it's not fair_ He looked at the crowd and gestured to the screen. People were crying and shouting at him, wondering why he had never told them. Only the Ares cabin didn't look sad. They looked sympathetic and surprised. _  
Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone_ Piper took him by surprise and rushed up told okay hug him. He frowned at her but softened when she sobbed into his shirt. Then the rest of the seven and even some campers went up and did the same. The Apollo campers paused the music and in unison the whole camp chanted "YOU ARE NOT ALONE." Leo grinned and ruffled Harleys hair. Then hugged nyssa and everyone in reach. "Thanks guys. But I have to finish the song."He gestured to the apollo campers to start the music again. They complied. _  
And the world is  
Having more fun than me_ **Parties, games, and treats were happening all around Leo while he was the only one who actually mourned Esperanza after that first day of her death.** _  
Tonight_

 _And maybe when the night is dead_ **It was midnight again.** _  
I'll crawl into my bed_ **He was curled up under lots of fire proof blankets** _  
I'm staring at these four walls again_ **he couldn't go to sleep so he just poked his head out from under blankets and stared at the walls.** _  
I'll try to think about the last time_ **He was concentrating on good thoughts and memories.** _  
I had a good time_ **when he was 8 with his mom and she bought him lots of ice cream and candy.** _  
Everyone's got somewhere to go_ **the rest of the seven were going home. If there parents weren't alive, they went to their relatives or a friends house.** _  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own_ **Leo was there only one of the seven left at camp and people were making fun of him for being scrawny, having no friends, and his family disown in him.** _  
And here it goes_

 _I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare _**Tossing and turning while the sun came up.** _  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair _**cutting his wrists with a razor he got from his tool belt.** _  
Nobody cares_ **kids making fun of him** _  
'Cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me_ **the stolls playing pranks, Clarisse sparring, everyone doing their own thing while Leo just sat there looking sad. It was his mother's birthday.** __

 _What the **** is wrong with me_ **Leo was singing something in Bunker 9 while he worked. Then someone burst in and started making fun of him for singing.** _  
Don't fit in with anybody_ **sitting on the side at lunch in 7th grade.** _  
How did this happen to me?_ **First being popular and then being an outcast** _  
Wide awake I'm bored and_ **1 am and he looked like he had slept for years and was dying to walk around.** _  
I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever _**praying to his dad to help him get through the night.** __

 _I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)  
Yeah, I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)  
I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)_

 _I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare _**things happened to him that were a demigods nightmare. That is to say, horrible.** _  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair_ there wasn't a dry eye anywhere. Even the Ares cabin was crying although they wouldn't admit it. _  
Nobody cares  
'Cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

 _I'm just a kid  
And all life is a nightmare_ **his mom dying** _  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair_ **a teacher yelling at him for being too smart while the other kids snickered.** _  
Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone  
And the world is  
Having more fun than me_

 _Tonight  
I'm all alone  
Tonight  
Nobody cares  
Tonight  
'Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

"Oh Leo" Piper sobbed as she leaned on Jason for support. "I had no idea." "It's not your fault Beauty Queen." That just made her cry harder. Leo looked uncomfortable and spoke into the mic."the next song is called Embers in the Sky by Gio Navas."

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I'll update once I get 5 reviews. Honestly, it's not that hard to type in a couple words! All you have to do is type 'good story' or something. That would literally take only 5 or less seconds. And autocorrect kept correcting Gio to either Giovanni or Google. Is that normal?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Same thing. Bold is the things on the screen, italics is the song, normal is things happening in present life. Hope you enjoy! And thank you AkumaTheSinner for reviewing on this story. Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou. You are awesome.**

Just as Leo was about to start singing, a voice spoke up from the shadows. "Wait." Huh? Leo turned around to see Reyna walking out with about half of Camp Jupiter behind her. He was shocked. Were they watching the whole time? Reyna read his expression. "Yes, we were watching." There was something in her eyes. Was that respect? Wow. He got ice queen to respect him. He could do anything. Haha. "Carry on" she added. "Don't mind us" then she sat down and watched with an attentive expression. Leo snorted. Then he turned back to the mic and the music started playing. He sang as soon as the words started.

 _Teetering off the edge_ **looking like he was going to break down any second**  
 _A final sacrifice they said_ **a fiery ball of light exploding in the sky**  
 _My windows closing. I am burning_ **Leo burning inside the explosion**  
 _Ashes of a story unread_ **Leo laughing as a little kid**

 _And i can taste the smoke_ **In a smoky and burning down machine shop**  
 _Settling like the last words I spoke_ **Ashes settling onto the ground as people rushed around**  
 _I close my eyes. Ready to die_ **Leo as an eight eight year old closing his eyes and standing at his mother's grave saying he should have been the one to die.**  
 _A destiny can't be revoked_ **Gaea telling him she would break his spirit**

 _And i am_ **Introducing himself to the class in 4th grade**  
 _Embers in the sky_ **Embers raining down on everyone**  
 _Glittering down_ **Flashes of anger across Leo's face**  
 _For when the time is right_ **As everyone turned their backs on him he fought off monsters to protect them**

 _I'm a fire, a wild flame_ **Killing monsters left and right**  
 _And you'll never forget my name_ **After Leo 'died' people were grieving and telling stories about Leo Valdez**  
 _My blazing heart belongs to you_ **A picture of all his friends and Calypso**  
 _Please stop grieving, I'm coming soon yeaaahhh_ **the seven crying**

 _And at the end we stand_ **Leo, Piper, and Jason standing on a cliff looking out at the ocean**  
 _Love, storm, fire, whole again_ **those three laughing together**  
 _Memories spin, uncoil within_ **Leo looked like he was remembering his mom. He had a fond expression on his face**  
 _I'm smiling till the very end_ **His last smile at Jason and Piper before he died**

 _It's getting way too hot_ **burning**  
 _A battle better left unfought_ **Giving in to death**  
 _I'll see you on the other side. It has been one hell of a ride_ **waving one last time**

 _And I am embers in the sky_ **Fire blazing down on all of us and exploding.**  
 _Glittering down_ **Leo falling through the sky**  
 _For when the time is right_ **and crash landing on Ogygia**

 _I'm a fire, a wild flame and you'll never forget my name_ **when Leo was supposedly dead, both campers and Chiron were telling the new campers about him**  
 _My blazing heart belongs to you_ **kissing Calypso**  
 _Please stop grieving. I'm coming soon_ **crying at Leo's funeral**

 _Ahhh da dahhh ah dahh dahh dahh da da dahh da da da na_

 _Hold your breath for one more second_ **underwater**  
 _This will all be over soon_ **coming up for air**  
 _Blood written predestination make this sacrifice for you_ **all his friends**

 _I'm extraneous and fighting_ **fighting in the battle against Gaea**  
 _But I know i'm not pushed off_ **shoved and tripped but always getting back up**  
 _Stand together, till the end_ **Piper, Jason, and Leo standing on a cliff looking out over the camp**  
 _It's not sacrifice without love_ **His mother telling him to live with love**

 _It's not sacrifice without love_ **his mortal friends saying that they will never leave him**

 _And I am_ **a picture of him**  
 _Embers in the sky_ **him on fire**  
 _Glittering down for when the time is right_ **Calypso smiling at him**

 _I'm a fire, a wild flame_ **making his little hut in Ogygia**  
 _And you'll never forget my name_ _**Leo Valdez**_ **was the name being whispered throughout camp**  
 _My blazing heart belongs to you_ **Calypso**  
 _Please stop grieving i'm coming soon(Yah)_ **Everyone looking up as he landed in camp**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold means the screen is showing it, normal is whats happening in the present, and italics is the song. I changed it to 3 other songs instead of 2 because THIS SONG FITS PERFECTLY! And for those of you people saying that you're dying of feels or something like that, HA HAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA WHAT SONG WOULD YOU LIKE PLAYED AT YOUR FUNERAL**

~~~  
 _Dear pain, oh, it's been a long time_ **the last time Leo saw his mother was when he was 8**  
 _Remember when you were holding me tight_ **Leos mom was hugging him while he was talking about a nightmare that he had**  
 _I would stay awake with you all night_ **A normal night in the machine shop when he stayed up helping his mother**  
 _Dear shame, I was safe in your arms_ **Leo knew that he killed his mother. Even if it was accidently**  
 _You were there when it all fell apart_ **The words always echoed in his head**  
 _I would get so lost in your beautiful lies_ **It was all he thought about. When someone said that something was his fault, he thought of it. Every conversation lead to it. Even if the other person didn't know.**  
 _I let you go but you're still chasing_ **Jason and Piper were assuring him that it wasn't his fault. But it was.**  
 _Go ahead, you're never going to take me_ **Gaea trying to recruit him. But he never gave in.**  
 _You can bend, but you're never going to break me_ **Everything she did pushed his self-esteem lower. But he never showed that he was broken. He carried on.**  
 _I was yours, I'm not yours anymore_ **Listening to Gaea. Then defying her at every step**  
 _You don't own me_ **defeating her in the final battle**  
 _Dear hate, I know you're not far_ **Gaea and her signature dirt look**  
 _You would wait at the door of my heart_ **taunting him**  
 _I was amazed at the passion in your cries_ **torturing him throughout his whole life**  
 _Dear anger, you made me so high_ **sharpening his looks for Khione**  
 _You were faithful to show up on time_ **sweeping down the stairs like Elsa. Maybe they were related.**  
 _Such a flame that was burning in your eyes_ **that 'flame' was her anger at him.**  
 _I let you go, but you're still chasing_ **Sassing Gaea and then running away**  
 _Go ahead, you're never going to take me_ **she kept trying but he never failed to annoy her even more**  
 _You can bend, but you're never going to break me_ **Leo bending a ruler but not breaking it.**  
 _I was yours, I'm not yours anymore_ **believing everyone. And then standing up for himself**  
 _You don't own me_ **The big explosion. Again.**  
 _Go ahead, put a target on my forehead_ **someone was aiming at Leo's forehead**  
 _You can fire, but you've got no bullet_ **shooting but the realizing that they had no bullets left**  
 _I was yours, I'm not yours anymore_ **Esperanza playing with him the day before she died**  
 _You don't own me_ **Gaea had an outraged expression**  
 _You tempted me to look back_ **undecided and afraid**  
 _But everything that we had together was a lie_ **an old girlfriend that he had was trying to brainwash him**  
 _Go ahead, you're never going to take me_ **shoving her away and running back home**  
 _You can bend, but you're never going to break_ _me_ **Teresa was abusing him**  
 _I was yours,_ **giving up**  
 _I'm not yours anymore_ **running away from that house with a determined expression**  
 _You don't own me_ **even though Teresa was the legal guardian. After all, she did adopt him**  
 _Go ahead, put a target on my forehead_ Leo mimed putting a target there  
 _You can fire, but you've got no bullet_ He shot a finger gun at Nyssa and Harley  
 _I was yours, I'm not yours anymore_ He grinned  
 _You don't own me_ Leo shook his head  
 _Go ahead, put a target on my forehead_ **his mom was playing with him**  
 _You can fire, but you've got no bullet_ **she died but he learned to hide behind humor**  
 _I was yours, I'm not yours anymore_ **he regretted showing weakness and giving in for a while**  
 _You don't own me_ **Leo was sitting in his moms lap.**

Leo smirked as the song ended. "Any questions?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone stared. Then Percy had to ruin the moment. "I didn't know you could sing." Leo grinned. "Yes, yes I can." Annabeth rolled her eyes at both of them and then went up to Leo and hugged him. Again. "I had no idea. Can you please forgive me?" He shook his head. "Sorry, you're too late. I don't accept apologies anymore."

Tears filled Annabeths eyes. _Wow_ Leo thought. _I made Annabeth cry. I was only going to see how she would react_. "I'm just kidding. Sheesh." She smacked him. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Okay, now he was scared of her. "Ummm, okay."

He nervously backed away from her. Who knew what she might do to him. Then, he turned and ran.

Some Hephaestus kid called Christopher ran after him and the rest just shrugged and let him be. Let him cool off and think he will get away with everything he didn't tell them. Then, ATTACK.

An Apollo kid pulled out the next slip of paper for the next person. Nico knew who it was. How could he not? "Nico di Angelo is up next!" they called out all happily. Ugh. Too much happiness. Apollo kids were too cheery.

He glared and stalked up to the stage then grabbed the mic, giving the campers a death glare, daring them to make one comment about him singing. He talked to the Apollo kids a bit and frowned and nodded. Then he said into the mic, "I will be singing The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars, Soldatino by Paola Bennet, Child of Death by Gio Navas, and Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. Not necessarily in that order. If you didn't hear the title, too bad because I'm not repeating it." A few of the Ares kids looked mad, probably because they weren't listening to the titles.

Nicos eyes had watered a little when he said Soldatino but no one noticed anything. Except Percy, who looked confused. Oh well. Time to sing. 


End file.
